<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sa hindi pagpili by baekyeolparaluman, starmoondust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835993">sa hindi pagpili</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman'>baekyeolparaluman</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmoondust/pseuds/starmoondust'>starmoondust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmoondust/pseuds/starmoondust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabay silang nagtapos ng pag-aaral. Sabay silang nangarap sa buhay. Sabay silang nahulog sa isa't isa. Para kay Baekhyun, nagsimula ang lahat nang ito dahil gusto lang niyang ma-experience ang feeling ng nasa isang relasyon. Para kay Chanyeol, genuine ang lahat. Pero isang araw, nagsawa na siya. Ayaw na niya kung kailan gustong-gusto na ni Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sa hindi pagpili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naupo si Chanyeol sa isa sa benches malapit sa entrance ng university na papasukan niya. Gusto niyang masiguro na kumpleto na ang requirements para sa pag-asikaso ng enrollment niya. Tapos na sana siya kahapon kung hindi dahil sa naiwang original copy ng birth certificate niya. He received an earful from his mom because of his forgetfulness, at ayaw na niyang mangyari ulit ‘yon. Kahit na pangatlong beses na niyang pag-check ngayon, he still wants to make sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ibinalik niya sa plastic envelope ang mga papeles nang may marinig siyang pamilyar na boses sa hindi kalayuan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry na nga kasi, Se! Alam mo naman si mama, miss na miss ako masyado kaya napatagal ang bakasyon ko dun. Buti nga nakahabol pa ko para sa last day ng enrollment.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He adjusted his glasses and looked closely, baka kasi na-malik mata lang siya. But it’s real. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s really here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi siya makapaniwala. Sa dami ng universities na pwedeng pasukin ni Baekhyun Byun, nag-enroll pa nga kung nasaan din siya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ako pa traydor, e sino bang nagsabi na sabay daw kami mag-enroll pero nauna na pala? Ayaw daw ng math pero sa accountancy nag-apply? Ano ‘yun?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Napangiti siya. He’s still the same Baekhyun he knew before they graduated from high school. Malakas ang boses without meaning to whenever he talks with his best friend, Sehun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi niya namalayang napatagal na pala siya ng titig kay Baekhyun nang bigla itong bumaling sa kanya. Agad niyang nilayo ang kanyang tingin at panggap na inaayos ang sarili o ang mga gamit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hi! Chanyeol, right?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Napilitan siyang tumingin kay Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s smiling from ear to ear. The same smile he wore when Chanyeol first saw him back in high school. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nakatambay siya sa corridor habang nakikinig ng playlist sa cellphone niya. Nang iangat niya ang tingin, papunta sa direksyon niya si Baekhyun habang nakaakay kay Sehun. Whatever the other guy was telling him, Baekhyun looked happy listening. He only caught a glimpse of it, but it made Chanyeol eager to see that smile again, every day until high school ended. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He thought it was captivating when he saw it from a distance then, seeing it this close was blinding, but enough to appreciate the radiance it emits. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “K-kilala mo ‘ko?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Muntik pa nga siyang mautal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sinong ‘di makakakilala sa bukod tanging naka-line of nine sa subject ni Sir Choi? Pinakamataas na grade nga na binigay nun sa mga honors 89 lang. Makapagpahirap siya sa estudyante akala mo major subject. I’m Baekhyun, by the way.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He held out his hand and Chanyeol blushed at the recognition. Sobrang out of place, pero kinikilig siya dahil alam ng crush niya ang existence niya. Pinasalamatan niya sa isip ang 90 na grade na bigay ni Sir Choi.</em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em> “Mag-eenroll ka rin ba? Pwedeng sabay na tayo?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Patapos na ko, actually, pero pwede naman kitang samahan.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hala, thank you! Sabay dapat kasi kami nung best friend ko, e kaso nauna na mag-enroll baka raw kasi maubusan ng slot. Grabe, buti na lang nakita kita! Thank you talaga Chanyeol, ah!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun grabbed his arm in excitement as he said that. True to his word, sinamahan niya si Baekhyun hanggang matapos ito. Sabay pa silang nagpasa ng requirements for enrollment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luck must be on his side that day dahil Education din ang piniling course ni Baekhyun (kahit na magkaibang majors), at magkaklase pa sila sa first semester. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi talaga dapat pinilit ni Baekhyun na pasamahin si Chanyeol sa get-together ng dog lovers group.</p><p> </p><p>Tita niya ang member ng club na ‘yon. But due to an unforeseen emergency, siya na ang pinapunta ng tita niya. Naging ka-close na rin naman niya ang ilang members ng group na ‘yon since siya palagi ang kasama ng tita niya tuwing meetups nila. Ayaw naman niyang hindi tumuloy because he’s been actually looking forward to it. Natunaw ang utak niya kakagawa ng modules, lesson plans, at sandamakmak na paperwork from school the whole week, maybe being surrounded by dogs aside from Mongryong would help ease his stress away.</p><p> </p><p>Ayaw naman niyang magmukhang loner doon, so Chanyeol was the first to come in his mind to accompany him. But he should’ve taken the hint when Chanyeol sounded hesitant nung ipaalam niya kung saan sila pupunta.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa sila nakakarating ng event nang magkaroon ng allergic reaction si Chanyeol when Mongryong licks his face.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks pitiful as he took him to the hospital. Bukod sa walang tigil na pag-ubo at pamamaga ng mukha, nagkaroon pa ito ng malalaking pantal sa buong katawan. Thankfully, maayos na ang kalagayan nito at nailipat na sa separate room, inuubos na lang ang IV drip.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, I’m so sorry. ‘Di ko na dapat pinilit na isama ka sa event. Ikaw naman kasi, ‘di ka nagsabi na matindi pala allergy mo sa mga aso,” Baekhyun voices out in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko kasi immune na ‘ko kasi regular naman akong nagpapabakuna nung kinuha namin si Toben, depende pa rin pala kapag ibang aso na,” Chanyeol says in a slur.</p><p> </p><p>It breaks Baekhyun’s heart to see Chanyeol struggling to let those words out, trying to understand what Chanyeol’s saying despite his condition. As much as he wants to give comfort, ang tangi lang niyang magagawa ay suklayin ang buhok paalis sa mukha ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit nga pala ako yung tinawagan mo nung nag-back out yung tita mo? Hindi ba pwede si Se?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naku, asa pa ko dun. E malamang busy ‘yon makipaglampungan kay kuya Han ngayon so I didn’t bother. Alam ko namang ‘di ka busy so ikaw na lang kinulit ko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, tinawagan mo ‘ko because I’m the convenient choice? Laging one call away, palaging available?”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Baekhyun didn’t like how Chanyeol stated it. Pakiramdam niya parang inaakusahan siya nito, like he’s trying to make him feel guilty for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Grabe naman ‘to, syempre gusto rin kita maka-bonding. Nasa iisang school na nga lang tayo nagtuturo pero hindi naman tayo nagkakatagpo, tuwing uwian na lang.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun quips, and now there’s this feeling na hindi impressed si Chanyeol sa sagot niya. After what he said, Chanyeol turned his head in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na siya nagsalita matapos at hinayaan na lang na magpahinga si Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Parang sasabog na ata ang puso ni Chanyeol sa kaba. Hindi pa rin nawala ang pakiramdam kahit natapos na niyang haranahin si Baekhyun sa home room ng General Science students. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dapat yata hindi niya sinunod ang ka-cornyhan ng kaklase niyang si kuya Han. Hindi rin niya alam kung saan siya humugot ng kapal ng mukha para kumanta kahit sintunado naman siya habang pinapanood siya ng mga kaklase niya. Nang tanungin niya na si Baekhyun kung pwede ba siyang manligaw, biglang dumating ang professor nila. Hintayin daw niya ang magiging sagot niya pagsapit ng uwian. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How has it been a year since Baekhyun asked him para samahan ito sa enrollment niya? Swerte na kung maituturing, pero parehas pa sila ng course at nagkataong parehas din ang schedule sa first semester nila. Chanyeol used the opportunity to get closer to him, kahit na kaibigan lang ang turing nito sa kanya nung una. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sa bawat araw na nakikilala niya ito ng lubos, mas lalong siyang nahuhulog. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hopefully, his declaration of love earlier was enough for Baekhyun to realize that he wanted them to be more than just friends.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They’re at a park near Baekhyun’s home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mula university hanggang sa lugar kung nasaan sila ngayon, walang nagsalita sa kanila. Tanging ingay mula sa earphones sa magkabila nilang tenga ang nagtatanggal ng awkwardness sa pagitan nila, a habit Chanyeol initiated kapag wala na silang mapag-usapan tuwing hinahatid niya ito pauwi as a “friend”. He recommended Baek to listen to his curated playlist of the day, at paraan na rin ito ni Chanyeol to subtly play songs that tell of his feelings for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nakailang ikot na yata nilang dinaan yung park nang pinatigil ni Baekhyun ang tugtog. Both of them sat on the swing, the cool air brushed against their skins. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry Yeol, ah? Ang awkward. Hindi ko kasi alam kung paano ‘to e.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shet, mukhang basted yata siya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hindi mo naman kailangan maging awkward sa ‘kin e. Pinaalam ko lang naman sa ‘yo na gusto kitang ligawan. Because honestly, I like you more than just a friend, Baek.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sinuntok siya ni Baekhyun sa kaliwang braso. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol naman e, parang baliw! Tama na nga, kinikilig ako lalo e!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tama ba siya ng pagkakarinig? So, hindi siya basted? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned to Baekhyun at nakitang tinakpan ang mukha nito gamit ang dalawang kamay. It also looked like he was trying to calm himself, pagkatapos ay bumaling ito sa kanya at hinawakan ang kaliwang kamay niya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His heart beat in doubles when Baekhyun’s fingers clasped against his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ang surreal, so ganito pala ang pakiramdam kapag mutual ang feelings,” Baekhyun said as he formed circles using his thumb, “ang totoo kasi, gustong-gusto din kita, Yeol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gusto na sanang magsaya ni Chanyeol, but Baekhyun smiled at him sadly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bakit pakiramdam ko may kasunod na ‘pero’?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nangako kasi ako kay mama na hindi muna ako makikipag-relasyon hangga’t hindi pa ako tapos sa pag-aaral. Alam mo naman na nakikitira lang ako sa tita ko at siya ang nagpapaaral sa ‘kin ‘di ba? Kahit siya, ganun din ang gusto. Ayoko namang masira yung tiwala na binigay nila sa ‘kin at isipin nila na wala akong utang na loob. Kaya kahit gustong-gusto na kitang sagutin kanina, mukhang hindi muna pwede sa ngayon.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Relief and disappointment flooded through Chanyeol’s veins. Masaya dahil gusto rin siya ni Baekhyun pabalik. Malungkot dahil naiintindihan niya na mas mahalaga ang pangarap ng pamilya ni Baek para sa kanya.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wag kang mag-alala Baek, hindi naman yun dahilan para tumigil yung pagkagusto ko sa ‘yo e. Sa ngayon, mag-focus muna tayo sa end goal natin na maging licensed teachers.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ayoko namang paghintayin ka, Yeol. Baka lang kasi magsawa ka sa ‘kin o may magustuhan kang iba. Unfair ‘yon sa ‘yo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He wiped away the tear that escaped from Baekhyun’s eye. His love for him can wait, but Baekhyun’s dream for himself and for his family can’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ikaw naman, ganun ba kababaw ang tingin mo sa ‘kin? You know by now that once I set my eye on something, I do everything I can to have it. Hindi naman kita minamadali, Baek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Basta hayaan mo lang akong gustuhin ka, okay na sa ‘kin ‘yon. Isipin mo na lang parang tayo, pero hindi. Promise, hinding-hindi ako magiging distraction. Hanggang sa makatapos ka’t makamit mo ang pangarap mo, nandito lang ako.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He smiled at Baekhyun reassuringly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nagulat siya sa biglang mahigpit na pagyakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kung ganito kasaya sa feeling na maging boyfriend ang isang Chanyeol Park, hindi na ako makapaghintay na makatapos. Thank you, Yeol. Thank you for understanding.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bub, ako na magpupunas.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun leans towards his boyfriend, Luhan, as the latter wipes his face with a tissue. Baekhyun doesn’t hide the disgust on his face when his best friend thanks Luhan in a child-like voice. </p><p> </p><p>Napagdesisyunan nilang kumain muna sa Jollibee, pampalipas oras bago manood sa sinehan. Pero parang nawala ang appetite niya sa nakita.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’s been a witness of these kinds of acts for a few years, pero hanggang ngayon ay naiilang pa rin siya. He’s known these people for a long time, pero nagiging ibang tao ang mga ito tuwing kasama nila ang isa’t isa. He doesn’t understand how that happens.</p><p><br/>
Kung alam lang niya na ganito ang masasaksihan niya nung niyaya siya ni Sehun na makipagkita, nagpakalunod na lang sana siya sa pag-asikaso ng masteral degree niya. Buti na lang ay niyaya rin nila si Chanyeol. At least hindi ganun kalala ang feeling ng pagiging third wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, may ikakadiri pa ba kayong dalawa? Respeto naman sa kumakain o!”</p><p> </p><p>Tinapon ni Baekhyun ang gamit na tissue sa direksyon ng dalawa, pero kinapos. Pinulot ‘yon ni Sehun at tinapon pabalik sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang sabihin mo, selos ka lang. Ikaw naman kasi, sagutin mo na si Chanyeol!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks at them and smiles awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol understands na kailangan kong matapos ang masteral ko, okay? E ikaw, sobra kang nagpa-distract sa kalandian ni kuya Han kaya ayan, pangatlong take mo na ngayon ng board exam!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pasalamat ka talaga kaibigan kita at sanay na ko sa tabil ng bibig mo, Baekhyun Byun. Pakayabang nito porke licensed teacher na,” Sehun hugs his boyfriend and whines. “Bub, pasampal nga si Baekhyun para sa ‘kin.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Mamaya ‘pag ‘di nakatingin si Chanyeol para walang magagalit,” Luhan messes with Sehun’s hair and laughs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They spend some time playing arcade games at TimeZone since they still have time to spare. Nagpaligsahan sina Chanyeol at Luhan sa basketball game, Sehun distracting his boyfriend by hitting him with the ball that led to Chanyeol winning. Sunod na nilaro nila ang Go Go Ball, kung saan tatamaan nila ang mga targets sa screen gamit ang bola sa pinili nilang mini game. Nahati sila sa dalawang grupo, Baekhyun teaming with Chanyeol while Sehun teams up with Luhan. To make it more interesting, ang team na mababa ang points ang bibili ng popcorn and drinks nila mamaya.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, parehas silang competitive ni Chanyeol and they both hate to lose. Sinubukan naman ng magjowa na maglaro ng matino, but in the end, nagbatuhan na lang sila ng bola sa isa’t isa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakatayo sina Baekhyun at Sehun malapit sa cinema na papanooran nila habang ang dalawa ang bumili ng makakain nila. He’s browsing his phone when Sehun breaks the ice.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen the look on Chanyeol's face nung sinabi mo na uunahin mo ang masteral mo. Mukha lang okay ‘yon pero his actions tell otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anong gusto mong iparating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baek, it has been seven years mula nung nanligaw sa ‘yo si Chanyeol, and  it’s been that way until now. Wala ka bang balak sagutin ‘yong tao?”</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil siya sa paggamit ng phone at bumaling kay Sehun.<br/>
<br/>
“Kung siya nga naiintindihan yung naging desisyon ko, bakit ikaw hindi? Siya na nagsabi noon na handa siyang maghintay hangga’t makatapos ako,” Baekhyun sighs. “I can’t afford to be distracted, Se. Kahit na lisensyado na ‘ko, nag-eexpect pa rin sila mama sa 'kin, ayoko lang masira ‘yon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ganun lang ba ang tingin mo kay Chanyeol? A mere distraction?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung ako si Chanyeol, masasaktan ako sa mga sinasabi mo ngayon. All those years of courting you and offering my support, pero distraction lang pala ang tingin mo sa ‘kin.” Sehun crosses his arms and continues, “seryosong tanong, do you even really like him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like him, Se. Hindi ko lang kaya na ibalik ang mag-commit sa ngayon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ewan ko sa ‘yo, Baekhyun Byun. Maswerte ka tangang-tanga sa ‘yo si Chanyeol hanggang ngayon,” Sehun shakes his head. “Ang akin lang, hindi habangbuhay kaya niyang maghintay. At some point, mapapagod din siya, and I hope it won’t be too late for you to realize that.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t get to say anything dahil dumating na sila. He shrugs off Sehun’s words as they enter the cinema.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Chanyeol’s heart swelled in pride and adoration habang isinuot kay Baekhyun ang medalya sa pagtatapos bilang magna cum laude. Malayo man ay tanaw niyang naiiyak sa tuwa si Baek sa natanggap na karangalan, at hindi naman niya ito masisisi. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Saksi siya sa lahat ng pagod at luhang ibinuhos nito sa pag-aaral. Nandoon siya nung nag-breakdown si Baekhyun dahil alalang-alala siya sa kalalabasan ng thesis defense nila kinabukasan. Sinamahan niya itong magpuyat para paghandaan ang demo teaching niya na oobserbahan ng department head nila. Palagi niya itong pinaalalahanan na huwag magpalipas ng gutom at magpahinga kung kinakailangan sa mga panahong tinatambakan sila ng requirements at examinations. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Ngayong nagbunga na ang hirap na dinanas nila, he couldn’t be any prouder for him. </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t find it in him to celebrate that much kahit na parehas silang nakapagtapos because he’s looking forward to another event. Ayaw niyang mag-assume, but this might be the day Baekhyun might say yes for them to be together. He honored his request and kept his side of the bargain. Naiisip niya pa lang ang posibleng mangyari, hindi na niya mapigilang kiligin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol, parang timang. Ngiti-ngiti mo dyan?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wala, may naalala lang,” tinapik niya ito sa likod, “congrats nga pala, kuya Han, tapos na maliligayang araw mo bilang repeater.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Gago, natigil lang ako kaya ako umulit. Pasalamat ka maganda mood ko ngayon, wala ka munang pektus sa ‘kin. Nakita ko naman kung sino nginingitian mo kanina, nahiya ka pang sabihin na dahil ‘yun kay Baek. Proud na proud amputa. Jowa mo? Jowa mo na?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Namula si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Kayo na ‘no? Ayieeeee,” tinusok-tusok siya nito sa tagiliran. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hindi pa, ni hindi pa nga kami nagkikita e. Kasama niya kasi pamilya niya.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pero excited siya, since graduate na si Baek magiging kayo na. Sakto, meet the in-laws ka kaagad, yieeee!” </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Parang tanga ‘to si kuya Han,” Chanyeol adjusted his glasses and continued. “‘Wag mo pangunahan, baka mabati.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ayun o! Kaya bata kita e,” sabay akbay sa kanya ni Luhan. “Speaking of Baek, papunta na siya dito.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Napagawi siya sa harap at ‘di naiwasang lumundag ng puso niya sa nakikita. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There it was, that radiant smile of his, and time seemed to slow down for him. His sight was only focused on the way Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled, how he looked so eager to show him the medal he received, and how he looked so beautiful wearing their black graduation robe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was taken by surprise when Baekhyun hugged him so tight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my god, Yeol! Congrats sa ‘tin! Graduate na rin tayo sa wakas!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Patalon-talon pa si Baekhyun matapos siya nitong yakapin. Tumikhim naman si Luhan na nasa tabi nila. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Congrats din sa ‘yo kuya Han! Grabe, licensure examination na lang ang kulang until we’re finally teachers!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Salamat, tsaka congrats din. Talagang ‘di sapat na nakatapos ka lang ‘no? Nag-magna cum laude ka pa! Sayang ‘di tayo pwede magtabi sa LET para sure pass ako,” biro ni Luhan na ikinatuwa ni Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nga pala, may sasabihin ako, Yeol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bumalik ang kaba sa puso ni Chanyeol. Eto na ba ‘yon? Dito na ba siya sasagutin ni Baekhyun? Ngayon na talaga? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol looked at him expectantly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Balak kong mag-take ng master’s degree next year! Na-inspire kasi ako sa achievements nung speaker natin kanina kaya...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chanyeol tried to keep on listening pero bigla yatang hindi inaabsorb ng utak niya ang sinasabi nito. Kaya sinubukan na lang niyang magmukhang masaya sa naging desisyon ni Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... ano sa tingin mo, Yeol?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t want to spoil Baekhyun’s happy mood kaya tumango na lang siya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alam ko namang kakayanin mo, so go for it. Kung saan ka sasaya, Baek. ‘Yon naman ang importante.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ay teka, sunduin ko lang si Sehun. Dito lang kayo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Agad na nagpatangay si Baekhyun sa mga nagsasayang estudyante. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Akala mo sasagutin ka na kanina ‘no? Paano ba ‘yan, mukhang wala pa yatang balak si Baek na magkajowa.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol, “baka lang nakalimutan na nanliligaw pa rin pala ako sa sobrang focus niya na makatapos. Ipapaalala ko na lang ulit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kapag kailangan mo pa ng ideas para ma-impress si Baek, sabihan mo lang ako ah?” Luhan goaded, then turned seriously at him, “pero Yeol, hindi naman sa dini-discourage kita, ha? Gaano ka kasigurado na hindi ka ulit ise-set aside ni Baekhyun kapag may gusto ulit siyang patunayan? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alam ko kung gaano mo siya kagusto, nasaksihan ko ‘yon ng ilang taon. Sa ‘kin mo ba naman ikwento ang lahat ng tungkol sa kanya. Pero sa nakikita ko kasi, hindi ka pa rin niya priority hanggang ngayon e. Ayoko lang naman na maghintay ka ng sobrang tagal.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Naiintindihan ni Chanyeol ang pag-aalala ng kaibigan. Kahit naman siya, natatakot rin na baka wala palang patutunguhan ito o baka hindi na siya makausad sa buhay niya kakahintay. Iniisip niya na lang na magiging worth it din sa huli ang lahat. He already came this far, a little bit more of waiting won’t hurt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The words died in his throat when Baekhyun came back with his best friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kuya Han, Sehun nga pala, best friend ko. Sehun, si kuya Han, friend namin ni Chanyeol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello po, nice to meet you,” mahinhin na bati ni Sehun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ikaw naman, ‘di naman ako ganun katanda para i-po. Pero kung mapilit ka, pa-kiss muna.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ugh, kuya Han talaga, napakalandi kahit kailan!” Baekhyun said as he hit the elder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sinubukan alisin ni Chanyeol sa isip ang sinabi ng kaibigan. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't run out of patience to wait that long. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun notices a change since Chanyeol returned from his teaching conference.<br/>
<br/>
Before, Chanyeol used to greet him whenever they met each other at school. He used to extend his help whenever Baek asks a favor and does it as fast as he can. He used to wait for him to accompany him home whenever Baek still has tasks to finish for the day.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t give it much thought back then. But the few times Chanyeol made it obvious that he made up excuses para lang mauna siyang makauwi, and he isn’t as readily available now whenever he needs something, he knows something’s up.</p><p> </p><p>He also appears cold, less approachable, and aloof since he got back. Hindi na ito palangiti at energetic na makisama sa lahat. Most of the time, nakikita niya itong nakatulala, at mukhang may malalim na iniisip. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both of them chose to work at their high school alma mater, at kahit na magkaibang subjects sila ng itinuturo, tuwing may mga meetings or assemblies na involved ang lahat ng faculty, they always find their way to each other.</p><p> </p><p>But that isn’t the case today.</p><p> </p><p>Irene Bae, who also teaches the same subject as Chanyeol, seems to be comfortably close to him. Mukhang nagkapalagayan ng loob ang dalawa when they both attended that conference, and that doesn't sit right with Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Habang nakikita niya ang dalawa na nagdadaldalan at natatawa sa kung anumang pinag-uusapan nila, parang gusto niyang sugurin ang mga ito at agawin si Chanyeol paalis. Of course, it only happens in his head, but deep down, he still wants to do something.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their closeness bothered him for weeks, at nahihiya siyang itanong o linawin ‘yon kay Chanyeol kaya naglabas siya ng saloobin sa best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Binisita niya ito sa bahay nila dala-dala ang aso ng tita niyang si Mongryong. They’re both lounging at Sehun’s living room, his best friend busy petting Vivi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun hesitates to tell everything at first dahil alam niyang ookrayin lang siya nito, but Sehun’s power of persuasion overrules him. He kinda feels relieved letting out all the things that troubled him, kasama ang pagbabagong napansin niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang tawag dun, selos. Hindi ko alam kung ganun ka talaga katutok sa pag-aaral mo at ‘di mo alam na ang daming nagkakandarapa kay Chanyeol, o sadyang manhid ka lang. But I’m more surprised that it took you this long to get jealous of Chanyeol possibly liking anyone but you.” Lumapit si Sehun sa kanya at ngumisi, “ano, scared ka na?”</p><p> </p><p>Nilayo niya ang mukha nito sa kanya. “Tangina naman neto e. Hindi ka nakakatulong!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aminin mo na kasi, nagseselos ka nga!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oo na! Nagseselos na kung nagseselos! Bwisit ka,” Baekhyun drops down Mongryong and crosses his arms. “Paanong ‘di ako magseselos, e parang dyosa na bumababa sa lupa si Irene tapos magkasama pa sila palagi. Tsaka pansin ko lately, para akong iniiwasan ni Chanyeol. Wala naman akong karapatan na pagbawalan siya o magreklamo kasi hindi naman kami.”</p><p> </p><p>“E ‘di ngayon alam mo na kung anong pakiramdam na maging si Chanyeol. Kung ngayon pa lang, nababaliw ka na kakaisip dun sa Irene na ‘yon, paano pa siya na taon ang tiniis na pigilan ang sarili niyang magselos kasi nga wala rin siya karapatan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Saan naman siya magseselos?”</p><p> </p><p>“You prioritizing your career. Not that I’m saying that it’s a bad thing, pero sana kasi, binibigyan mo rin siya ng reassurance that he isn’t waiting in vain. Na may aasahan pa rin siya sa ‘yo after all this. In case you haven’t noticed, parang kakompetensya kasi ni Chanyeol ang pangarap mo. But he waited patiently for years, at nakakahanga na natiis niyang hindi mag-demand sa ‘yo kahit na he has every right to.</p><p> </p><p>At sa inaasal ni Chanyeol ngayon, I hate to break it to you Baek, but it seems like he is getting tired of holding himself back.”</p><p> </p><p>Chills run down his spine as Sehun says it. All of a sudden, natakot bigla si Baekhyun sa posibilidad na hindi na siya mahihintay ni Chanyeol. Na wala si Chanyeol na una niyang mapapagsabihan ng mga achievements niya at ng mga gusto niyang ikwento. Na wala si Chanyeol para sabihin kanya na proud siya sa mga nakamit niya. Na wala na si Chanyeol para maging suporta niya na kayanin ang lahat kapag nahihirapan siya.</p><p> </p><p>Living in a world without Chanyeol by his side, it just doesn’t seem right.</p><p> </p><p>He gets pulled out in his reverie nang tapikin siya ni Luhan sa balikat.</p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko ba babe time natin today? Bakit nandito ‘to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kawawa kasi, bothered na bothered sa co-teacher nila na hinaharot si Chanyeol kaya sinugo ako dito. I think he’s finally coming to his senses, Bub.”</p><p> </p><p>Naupo ang magjowa sa sofa at agad na humiga si Luhan sa binti ng kaibigan. Sehun brushes the strands away from Luhan’s head and kisses his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Bub, ayoko na mag-take board exam, pagod na ‘ko mag-aral. Ikaw na lang pag-asa ko para yumaman tayo kaya galingan mo magturo ah. Magiging mabuting asawa na lang ako sa ‘yo, promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Siraulo, kaya nga kita jinowa kasi ikaw ang mas mayaman sa ‘ting dalawa tapos bigatin pa yung course mo. Tsaka sobrang underpaid ng mga teachers dito sa Pinas kaya malabo na yumaman ka kasama ako.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ewan ko sa ‘yo, alis nga! Magbreak na lang tayo kasi hindi mo pala kayang sustentuhan si Vivi ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Luhan tickles Sehun’s waist and the latter retaliates. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the scene before him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kadiri talaga kayong dalawa! Walang pinipiling lugar na maglandian, mga leche. Makaalis na nga.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabs Mongryong fast and storms out of the house immediately. Nang makalayo-layo siya, ibinaba niya ang aso at hinayaang maglakad habang hawak-hawak ang leash nito. </p><p> </p><p>Another realization occurs for Baekhyun when he leaves his best friend’s house. For the first time after a long time, he also wants what Sehun and Luhan have.</p><p> </p><p>Masyado siyang naging pre-occupied sa pag-aaral at pagtatrabaho niya that he fails to appreciate the little things that Chanyeol does to comfort him. Tulad ng pagdadala nito ng pagkain sa kanya tuwing ‘di na siya makaalis sa cubicle niya sa sobrang dami ng ginagawa. Tulad ng paghahatid sa kanya pauwi para lang masiguradong ligtas siyang makakauwi sa kanila sa sobrang pagod niya. Tulad na lang nung mga panahong niyayakap siya ni Chanyeol bilang panandaliang pahinga sa lahat ng trabaho. Tulad na lang ng pagreregalo niya sa kanya ng red paper rose at random times para lang ipaalala sa kanya that he still wants him as much.</p><p> </p><p>His heart’s rebelling against his chest as it slowly transpires him how big of an idiot he is to take these things for granted. Because lately, Chanyeol seldom does those things anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He’s scared that what Sehun told him earlier might be coming true.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napakalapit lang niya kay Chanyeol, kayang-kaya niyang abutin ng kamay niya, pero parang napakalayo naman ng loob nito sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Napilit niya itong ihatid siya pauwi para makausap ng masinsinan. Ilang kalye na lamang at makakauwi na siya pero hindi pa rin niya alam kung paano sisimulan ang usapan at kung ba ano ang dapat niyang sabihin. Hindi siya sanay na ganito sila katahimik.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, galit ka ba sa kin? Pansin ko lang kasi parang iniiwasan mo ‘ko sa campus.”</p><p> </p><p>Iilan lang ang streetlights na nakakalat sa daan, but it’s enough for him to see Chanyeol’s lifeless eyes when he turns to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ano ba ‘ko sa ‘yo, Baek?”</p><p> </p><p>Napayakap si Baekhyun sa hawak na teaching materials.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know what you think of me. Dating kaklase, katrabaho, kaibigan, manliligaw. Ano ba ako dun? Hindi ko na kasi alam kung saan ako lulugar minsan. Para lang malinaw na sa akin kapag nanggaling na sa ‘yo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, you’re someone special to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Am I special enough to make you want to choose me? Even just this once?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol naman, ultimatum ba ‘to? Alam mo kung gaano kahalaga sa ‘kin na makatapos ‘di ba? Ilang taon na lang naman. ‘Wag mo naman ako papiliin.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a step towards him, but Chanyeol backs away.</p><p> </p><p>“You already did when you chose not to.”</p><p> </p><p>A lump forms in Baekhyun’s throat. He blinks away the tears forming in his eyes but they manage to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol...”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can keep up with the demands of your dreams anymore, Baek. Sinubukan ko naman na makuntento sa kaya mong ibigay, na maghintay hangga’t handa ka na, pero hanggang kailan? Akala ko kaya ko pang maghintay ng ilang taon pero nakakapagod, nakakasawa na. Ayoko na.”</p><p> </p><p>“Paanong… ayaw mo na?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sa ‘yo, sa atin. Tama na.”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na humagulgol. Wala pa siyang experience kung gaano kasakit ang makipaghiwalay sa taong mahal mo, but he’s pretty sure this comes close, even if he and Chanyeol didn’t even begin anything.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeol, totoo ba? Nag-resign ka na daw?”</p><p> </p><p>Salubong ni Baekhyun sa kanya pagkarating ng faculty room. Pinagtitinginan sila ng co-teachers nila pero wala nang pakialam si Baekhyun doon. Napangunahan siya ng takot nang marinig ang bali-balita, kasi hindi ugali ni Chanyeol na gumawa ng mga ganung klaseng desisyon. But with the way he’s been acting lately, it is possible.</p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang natanggap na sagot kay Chanyeol. Patuloy lang ito sa pagligpit ng gamit.</p><p> </p><p>Humugot ng hininga si Baekhyun at lumapit sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil ito sa ginagawa at bumaling sa kanya. Hindi gusto ni Baekhyun ang nakikita. Wala na ang kinang sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. It’s like staring at an empty space, all he sees is nothing but darkness where all hope is lost . Alam niyang kasalanan niya ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p>Naunang lumabas si Chanyeol na agad niyang sinundan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napunta sila sa likod ng building ng school. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Nakakalat ang mga tuyot na dahon sa paligid. Tahimik, gaya ng pagtrato sa kanya ng lalaking nasa harapan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nakasandal si Chanyeol sa malapit na pader, parehas na nasa magkabilang bulsa ang kamay niya habang nakataas ang ulo at nakapikit.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung ano man ‘yang sasabihin mo, ilabas mo na. I don’t have all day,” sambit ni Chanyeol nang hindi siya tinitignan.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, dahil ba sa ‘kin kaya ka aalis? Hindi mo naman kailangan gawin ‘to e. Mas nauna kang natanggap dito, kaya ko naman na maghanap na lang ng ibang school. Tsaka isa pa, mahal na mahal ka ng faculty at ng mga estudyante dito, I’m sure it would be a great loss kung hindi mo itutuloy magturo dito,” Baekhyun tried to sound lively, but the deafening silence Chanyeol’s giving him made it hard to fake his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Bahala na.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me that much that you’re choosing to walk away? Am I that insufferable to be with?”</p><p> </p><p>The single tear that falls from Chanyeol’s eyes breaks him.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tama na, Baek. Wala ka namang dapat ika-sorry. Hindi mo kasalanan na hindi mo ‘ko kayang mahalin pabalik.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi totoo ‘yan. Oo, pinaghintay kita kasi inuna ko yung pangarap ko sa buhay. Alam natin pareho ‘yun. Ang mali ko lang, I got so comfortable with you and so assured that you’d still be there for me while I’m working on establishing my career.</p><p> </p><p>Sobrang late kong na-realize, that if it wasn’t for your presence and support, I won’t be where I am today. And I like you still, Chanyeol. Believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mahirap paniwalaan, baka nabibigla ka lang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol naman, ano bang kailangan kong gawin para paniwalaan mo ‘ko? I’m willing to do everything, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinitigan siya ni Chanyeol nang masinsinan.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me leave, and don't come looking for me.”</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman ayaw mong hanapin kita?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to move on from centering my life around you, Baek. Baka isang balita lang galing sa 'yo, mabalewala lahat ng 'to. Umikot uli sa yo ang mundo ko. I feel like I don’t know what I want for myself anymore kasi laging nakadepende ang kasiyahan ko sa gusto mo."</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Kung totoong mahal mo ‘ko, then let me be selfish this once. Ikaw naman ang rumespeto sa desisyon kong lumayo, Baek. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya nakasagot doon. All along, si Baekhyun lang naman ang selfish. Siya itong naging gahaman sa pagmamahal na binibigay ni Chanyeol dahil tanggap lang siya nang tanggap. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung meron bang pagkakataon ng sinubukan niyang tapatan ang ginawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. Mukhang wala nga ata.</p><p><br/>
Sa sobrang lalim ng pagmamahal ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay hindi niya naiahon ang sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Mas lalong nadurog ang puso niya nang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. Siya na nga itong mas nasasaktan, pero kapakanan pa rin ni Baekhyun ang inuuna niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya deserving na mahalin ni Chanyeol Park.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa ilang taon ng buhay ko, isa sa mga nakasanayan ko ay ang mahalin ka, Baek. Hanggang ngayon pa rin naman, hindi naman nawala e. Oo, it was my choice to wait until you’re ready to give us a chance. Pero hindi pala maganda na bigay lang ako nang bigay and I had no assurance that you’re willing to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Loving you had consumed me so much na wala na pala akong natira para sa sarili ko. But I don’t hate you for that, Baek. And don’t ever think that I’m leaving  because I’ve grown to hate you. ‘Yon yung kinatatakutan kong mangyari that’s why I have to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Baekhyun na huli na ang lahat. Alam niyang nagsawa na si Chanyeol kakahintay na magkaroon ng label ang <em> something </em> nila. Alam niyang huli na nang ma-realize niyang hindi na lang comfort ang nararamdaman niya tuwing kasama si Chanyeol, that it turned to something else, that it blossomed into love, and it came crashing down on him when he least expected it.</p><p> </p><p>Ang daya ng tadhana sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>Handa na siyang kumapit, pero ang taong pagkakapitan niya ang gusto ng bumitaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Babalik ka pa ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, hindi ko rin alam. Magpapadala na lang ako sa agos kung saan man ako tangayin,” he chuckles. “Who knows, if time is kind to us, kung talagang sigurado ka na sa ‘kin at mahal pa rin kita kung magkita man tayo balang araw, baka nga tayo talaga sa huli.”</p><p> </p><p>After many weeks, Baekhyun has finally seen Chanyeol smile, even if it was a bittersweet one. Magse-settle na siya do’n.</p><p> </p><p>Yakap nila nang mahigpit ang isa’t isa, dinarama ang tahimik na bumabalot sa kanila. Ramdam nila parehas kung gaano kabilis ang tibok ng puso nila. </p><p> </p><p>Unang kumawala si Baekhyun. Tinitigan niya nang maigi ang mukha ni Chanyeol and runs his fingers on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gusto ko lang kabisaduhin ang mukha mo. Baka may hindi pa ‘ko nakikita na nunal sa mukha mo or what. This might be the last time that I’ll ever see you kaya susulitin ko na.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baek...”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tries to stop him but Baekhyun won’t budge. Nagbabadya na namang tumulo ang mga luha niya.</p><p> </p><p>“The future holds so much for you, Yeol. I know you’ll do great. Ikaw pa ba, e you have the patience to be so passionate on something you set your heart to. Habang buhay kong pinagsisisihan na hindi ka sinamahan o sinuportahan man lang.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto kong maniwala na ako pa rin ang mahal mo kung balak mo pang bumalik, pero hindi tayo sigurado do’n. Time waits for no one. Kaya naman hangga’t nandito ka pa, hangga’t ako pa rin ang mahal mo, I’ll take what I can get. Let me be selfish one last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Walang sense ang pagpupunas niya ng luha dahil lumalabo lang ulit ang paningin niya dahil dito. Niyakap na lang niya ito ulit, inhaling the calming scent of what once was his for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Baek, tahan na. Ayoko namang huling maalala ko sa ‘yo e ‘yung uhugin mong mukha.”</p><p> </p><p>Sinapok niya si Chanyeol sa braso.</p><p> </p><p>“Bwisit ka, nang-asar ka pa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo namang kahinaan ko ‘pag umiiyak ka ‘di ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh sino bang may kasalanan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya nga tahan na e. Baka isipin nilang kinawawa kita ‘pag bumalik ka dun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol talaga!”</p><p> </p><p>Effective naman, napatahan siya. Chanyeol wiped away his tears once more. This time, siya naman ang maiging tumitig sa mukha ni Baekhyun. After what seemed like a lifetime, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s face and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinding-hindi ko pagsisihan na sobra kitang minahal, Baekhyun Byun. Tandaan mo ‘yan.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last look, Chanyeol turns his back on him and walks away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na tinuloy ni Baekhyun na magturo pa nung araw na ‘yon. Nagpaalam siyang magha-half day at nag-excuse na sumama ang pakiramdam kahit alam naman ng lahat na hindi totoo ‘yon. It took him one step after entering his home to break down in tears again dahil totoo na talaga.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol Park left for good, and took Baekhyun’s heart with him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To say that he was heartbroken for the weeks that followed after Chanyeol's departure is a huge understatement.</p><p> </p><p>He was left devastated. What happened to him was like the aftermath of a strong typhoon that hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya makakain ng maayos. Kulang sa tulog. Bigla na lang iiyak ng walang dahilan. Palaging wala sa focus. Parang nawalan ng direksyon sa buhay. He's a zombie personified.</p><p> </p><p>Kinukulit niya pa nung una si Luhan na ipaalam sa kanya kung may balita ba siya kay Chanyeol, pero kahit siya ay hindi na rin kinausap mula noong umalis ito. Kinumusta rin niya ang mga naging kaklase nila noong college at mga naging co-teachers niya noong nagtuturo pa siya, hindi siya nagparamdam ni isa sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's family was his last resort. At hindi na siya nagulat na kahit sila ay hindi rin alam kung saan ba napunta si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>He deactivated all of his social media accounts, and his phone number became out of service. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto lang naman niyang malaman kung nasa mabuti bang kalagayan si Chanyeol, pero desidido ata siyang kalimutan si Baekhyun nang tuluyan and to cut him off of his life.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun was left with no other choice but to move forward. Hindi na niya sinubukan pang hanapin ang taong ayaw magpahanap.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, his job demanded most of his time and attention kaya naging madali para sa kanya na isantabi ang sakit na nararamdaman. Sinigurado niyang pagod siya sa bawat araw na nagtatrabaho siya para wala na siyang oras na umiyak sa gabi at matulog na lang. Niligpit at itinago niya sa sulok ng kwarto niya ang mga binigay at kahit anong magpapaalala sa kanya kay Chanyeol upang hindi na siya lalong mangulila dito. </p><p> </p><p>For years, pinaniwala niya ang lahat at ang sarili na naka-move on siya.</p><p> </p><p>Pero paano ba kinakalimutan ang taong binigyan ka ng napakaraming magagandang alaala?</p><p> </p><p>Niloloko lang niya ang sarili na makakalimot siya sa lugar kung saan naisakatuparan ang pangarap nilang maging ganap na guro. Sa lugar na kung saan ang mga tao doon ay bukambibig pa rin siya dahil sa naging kontribusyon niya sa pagtuturo. Sa lugar na may kaakibat na iba-ibang alaala ang bawat sulok na mapuntahan niya.</p><p> </p><p>He's reminded every day of how Chanyeol was there at the highs and lows of his life, and there isn't a goddamn day that he regrets taking his presence for granted.</p><p> </p><p>Sa mga araw na lubos siyang nagsisisi, he writes a letter to an email address that Chanyeol specifically created back when they were still students. Dahil may mga subjects na parehas sila ng professor at parehas na may pinapaaral na lesson, ginawa niya ito para hindi mahalo sa personal email niya na para sa social accounts. Sumusulat lang siya ng nangyari sa kanya niya, mga bago niyang nadiskubreng food place o libangan, o ng kahit anong gusto niyang ikwento.</p><p> </p><p>At sa dulo ng bawat sulat ay kinukumusta niya ito, nagtatanong kung masaya na ba siya kung nasaan man siya, o kung babalik pa ba siya. But he never had the strength to send them, because he wants to honor Chanyeol’s request to not look for him. Kaya naipon ang lahat ng ‘yon sa drafts.</p><p> </p><p>Writing those letters is his way of atoning himself. While he isn’t sorry for wanting to have an established profession, he is very much sorry for the sacrifices Chanyeol made for him to reach them. Too bad that the recipient of those letters won’t ever  have the chance to read them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi muna dumiretso si Baekhyun sa faculty room matapos i-dismiss ang huling klase niya sa tanghali. Tumambay muna siya corridor at dinama ang simoy ng hangin sa direksyon niya.</p><p> </p><p>Time runs fast for those struggling to meet a deadline, and it moves slow for those who wait for someone that they long for. Baekhyun’s perfectly settled in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>He plans to be the school’s youngest doctorate holder, kaya kahit hirap na hirap siyang balansehin ang pag-aaral at pagtatrabaho, kailangan niyang kayanin because his accomplishments gives him purpose in life. And it’s his ultimate distraction to stop himself from missing Chanyeol still.</p><p> </p><p>Mahigit limang taon na mula ng lumisan ito. Umuusad man ang ikot ng mundo sa paligid niya, pero hindi ang puso niya. Not that he tried to give others a chance, pero palaging meron siyang hinahanap sa kanila, palaging may kulang tuwing nakikilala niya sila.</p><p> </p><p><em> Hindi sila si Chanyeol </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s stupid of him to still hope that he’ll be back eventually, but what can he do if his heart hasn’t given up yet on the possibility?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He shrugs off his thoughts and collects his things. Pinaalalahanan niya nag sarili na hindi ito ang tamang lugar para alalahanin siya.</p><p> </p><p>Nang iharap niya ang kanyang tingin, papunta sa direksyon niya ang taong akala niya ay hindi na magpapakita pang muli.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is chatting happily with Irene. They’re only a few feet apart from him, but he recognizes that it’s Chanyeol immediately. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the tall, good-looking man with big, elvish ears is him. </p><p> </p><p>Has it been that long since he last saw him o gumwapo at tumangkad ito lalo? He also doesn’t wear glasses anymore. Kitang-kita na tuloy ang maaliwalas at ang masayahin niyang mukha. Simpleng black shirt at denim pants lang naman ang suot niya pero ang lakas pa rin ng dating. Akala mo model na naglalakad sa hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung uunahin ba niya na maiyak sa tuwa o malungkot sa nakikita. Hindi siya makagalaw sa pwesto niya, at paulit-ulit na pumapasok sa isip niya that Chanyeol is back. He’s finally here.</p><p> </p><p>Gustong kumawala ng puso niya sa kinalalagyan ng magtama ang kanilang mga tingin. Shock definitely registers in Chanyeol’s face, but he recovers quickly and smiles in return.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun cared less about the students scrambling to get home immediately and their discussions about their subjects for the day, all he sees is Chanyeol leaving Irene and walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi… long time no see.”</p><p> </p><p>Napaka-unfair. Halos mautal na siya at sinusubukang ‘wag mabaliw sa kaba, meanwhile Chanyeol's too calm and collected. Ipinatong niya ulit sa may harang ang teaching materials niya.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been, Baek?”</p><p> </p><p>Iilang salita pa lang ang binibitawan nito, ngunit gusto ng maiyak ni Baekhyun sa sobrang pagka-miss niya sa lalaking nasa harap niya. The familiar warmth of his deep, baritone voice with the way he says his name hits close to the depths of Baekhyun’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>But he still tries to keep it together. He reminds himself to tread carefully at ‘wag masyadong umasa. Magsasalita na sana siya nang may sumigaw na estudyante sa ‘di kalayuan, at natawa sila pareho.<br/>
<br/>
“I think this isn’t the right place para magkamustahan tayo, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. We should head to a place where there’s good food and it’s quiet. Nabasa ko somewhere na masarap daw ang pagkain sa Lampara sa may Poblacion?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun widens his eyes. Could it be that his letters have been sent to him? Pero paano nangyari ‘yon?<br/>
<br/>
“Nabasa ko sa isang review na favorite daw nila ‘yong duck leg tsaka adobo nila dun. Parang gusto ko tuloy subukan,” Chanyeol grins like he’s letting him in for an inside joke.</p><p> </p><p>Konting-konti na lang, aapaw na ng luha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.<br/>
<br/>
“S-saan mo naman nabasa ‘yon? Food critic ba ‘yung pinag basehan mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. He became a foodie as a hobby pantanggal daw niya ng stress, at nabasa ko sa isa sa mga sulat niya na sa lahat ng kinainan niyang restaurants, sa Lampara siya pinaka nag-enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na napigilan pa ni Baekhyun na yakapin nang mahigpit si Chanyeol, which the latter does too. Baekhyun feels him rubbing his back and kissing his temple. For the first time in years of longing for him, Baekhyun finally feels at ease.</p><p> </p><p>He's the first to break the hug and asks him incoherent questions. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung mga sulat… paanong... are you and Irene…?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs at his confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Irene already has someone special. She's actually the only one I'm in contact with dahil galing sa kanya yung opportunity na makaalis ako. And as for the letters, alam kong galing sa ‘yo ‘yon kasi ikaw lang naman ang pinagbigyan ko ng email na 'yon. Nakakapagtaka nga na isang bagsak pinadala 'yong iba sa ‘kin."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun thinks it’s his best friend’s or Luhan’s fault. Sila lang naman ang nangengealam ng phone niya kapag sinasamahan niya silang maglasing o gusto niyang takasan ang pagka-miss kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung magiging thankful ba siya o mabibwisit sa ginawa nila. But that issue can wait for another day.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol cups his face and brushes away the tears that fell. “Paulit-ulit ‘kong binabasa yung mga sulat na natanggap ko. I tried not to, because it defeats the purpose of me running away, but my curiosity got me in the end. Natutuwa akong naiisip mo pa rin ako kahit taon na ang lumipas sa pagitan natin. Kaya nandito ulit ako, hoping that I can make you mine successfully this time. Hahayaan mo ba ako, Baek?"</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hugs him again and sighs in content.</p><p> </p><p>"No, this time, ako naman ang manliligaw. At least give me this chance to make up for last time."</p><p> </p><p>He has a lifetime para matapos ang doctorate degree niya, but a second chance at love like this doesn't always happen.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon, pinipili niyang mahalin si Chanyeol nang tama at ibigay ang pagmamahal na nararapat para sa kanya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kung natapos mo ang fic na 'to, maraming maraming salamat! hahahaha :D</p><p>Hindi ko rin alam anong pumasok sa isip ko at ganito ko siya sinulat, pero sana nainitindihan niyo pa rin? First time ko sumali at magsulat ng tagalog fic, I hope I did well hahaha</p><p>Maraming salamat sa nagbigay ng prompt na ito! I hope this is close to what you have in mind? Sorry din kung maiksi lang exposure ng HunHan at nina Vivi and Mongryong. I tried my best &gt;&lt;</p><p>Maraming-maraming salamat din sa moderators ng napakagandang fest na ito at sa kanilang pasensya. Sorry din po kung sobrang late ko na napasa 'yung fic, akala ko din matatapos ko siya on time but here we are right? hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>